


accidentally whipped

by atinyjoongie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Confession, Fluff, HaJeongwoo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe - college/university, dialogue-heavy, hyunsuk really save lives, jihoon is a dumbass too, jikyu centric, junkyu is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyjoongie/pseuds/atinyjoongie
Summary: hyunsuk is a part time matchmaker. (for ONE day)jikyu is whipped for each other but acts like they're not.haruto is just confused.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Kim Junkyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here so pardon me if idk maybe my tags are wrong or something (that's some confusing shit right there /_\\)
> 
> anyways, JIKYU! there isn't alot of jikyu fics and i'm just re-reading them all so i've decided why not create one? but i'm a slut for fluff so... uk.. yeahhh... fluffy jikyu probably?

🍃

"i told you, i'm fine alone at home! i swear i will finish my homework!"

"well, the last time i trusted you, you ended up binging a romantic comedy series and even overslept, with your homework not done!" hyunsuk folded his arms over his chest standing by junkyu's desk, waiting for the latter's defense.

it never came. how would it ever when everything hyunsuk said was true?

"but i study better alo-"

hyunsuk placed a finger on junkyu's lips, successfully making him shut up.

"no can do, mister. you're coming with me today. bring your laptop and stuff, we're going to the study session together."

"but i don't know anyone there!" you can almost see junkyu's brain working out excuses to escape this study session as he sat in front of his study table, his ass stuck to his chair. hyunsuk rolled his eyes and gently whacked junkyu's head with his oversized windbreaker sleeve.

"well, it's about time you meet some new people other than your pathetic small circle of friends like haruto and i. and maybe, get a boyfriend and date or something. lying around the house complaining about those romance movie won't naturally get you a boyfriend."

junkyu stared bewildered at hyunsuk's roast. it was unintentional, but it stings a little. junkyu just stared quietly at his laptop screen, zoning out suddenly.

hyunsuk's eyes widen when he saw junkyu's reaction. he has never reacted this way so maybe he had actually given some thoughts to it recently. he quickly pulled junkyu into a hug and apologised. he felt the younger hug him back and bury his face into his windbreaker.

"nah, you're right, hyung. i need to go out more and meet people. i can't keep relying on you and ruto, you guys have your own friends..." junkyu sounded serious as he spoke which scares hyunsuk, but turns out he has nothing to worry about as junkyu continued, "BUT it's so scary meeting new people! they have this look in which they look like they're judges from from dance audition on a global scale! that's so scary..."

junkyu dramatically shivered at the thought of it. hyunsuk couldn't help but laugh. this young man here may be introverted and shy at first, but he would have no problem making new friends later.

🍃

or so he thought. the younger just sat at the corner of the library café with his hood covering majority of his face except his eyes to work on his computer.

hyunsuk internally face palmed himself as he thought it would all work well.

"hyung, who's the new kid you brought along today? he looks kinda emo but also cute." jihoon came and sat beside hyunsuk, pointing at the "emo" but cute kid at the corner.

this time, hyunsuk physically slapped himself in the face, telling jihoon about junkyu's plight and how he is trying to help and how he thought all would work well, and what had eventually happened. "and for your information, he is far from emo. he can be the cutest and loudest kid in the world but sadly he has trust issues," hyunsuk signaled jihoon to lean in as he tries to tell him something, "he had a manipulati-"

before he could finish his sentence, a soft 'hyung' can be heard from behind hyunsuk and jihoon.

they turned around to see junkyu squatting beside him, eyes shifting between the two, but mainly at hyunsuk. he looked very tiny and scared as hell.

"what happened, junkyu?" hyunsuk asked worriedly. is he feeling unwell? maybe he felt lonely at the corner? millions of thoughts went through hyunsuk's head.

junkyu hesitated before speaking, "a random guy tried to hit me up..? he suddenly came to my table and sat beside me and started inching closer and closer and then he tried to-"

"junkyu, calm down! you're panicking." hyunsuk gently rubbed junkyu's back with the latter still squatting on the floor, his eyes solely focusing on hyunsuk. "hmm, sadly we can't book the café and there aren't any seats around me for you. maybe i'll go over and sit with you-"

"no, hyung. you're gonna have a meeting with your council mates soon you should stay here with them.."

"but what about you? i don't wanna leave you alone with the chance of a random dude harassing you or something!"

"dear kind sirs. i do hope you know i exist." a third voice entered the conversation. of course, it's jihoon.

"yes, but this isn't about you today, park jihoon." hyunsuk blocked out jihoon and tried to get back to junkyu. junkyu took a quick glance at jihoon and caught him looking shocked and rejected and it brought a slight smile to to his face because of how funny he looked. he quickly look away to hide his smile.

unfortunately, (or fortunately, who knows?) hyunsuk saw and an idea crossed his mind.

"ah, park jihoon, my man! are you free now? maybe you could accompany junkyu. you're the only one i trust that is free from the evil clutches of my team meeting with the school head so, please do me a favour."

jihoon gave hyunsuk a 'that was what i was hinting to you but your dumbass didn't get it till now!" look in which hyunsuk smiled apologetically before turning to junkyu. before the latter could say anything, hyunsuk shushed him.

"ah, ah. i know what you're going to say. but please, just let jihoon stay with you. he's the only person here that actually look like he can beat someone into a pulp if anyone ever harass you; not sure if he can actually do it but-"

"hey! of course i can!" jihoon interrupted and defended himself, causing hyunsuk to roll his eyes at him. sure, junkyu wanted to reject. not that he didn't trust jihoon, he knows he is going to be awkward as hell and would make jihoon feel uncomfortable and jihoon would eventually leav-

"yah, kim junkyu. i can almost hear the negativity in your head right now. don't worry about jihoon running away from you, i'm more worried about him chasing after you."

junkyu looked at jihoon and saw him wriggling his eyebrows at him with a smile but it soon got slapped away by hyunsuk. "don't scare my baby like that."

jihoon waved hyunsuk off and told him to focus on his meeting later and not worry about junkyu as he is in safe hands. hyunsuk actually may have regretted asking jihoon to stay with junkyu the moment jihoon packed his stuff and stood up...

"c'mon, babe. let's go study and not disturb this old hag." jihoon helped junkyu up from his squatting position.

until he saw what happened before his eyes.

jihoon swung his bag over his shoulder, before gently placing his hand at the small of junkyu's back and patting it gently, assuring the latter that he'll be fine.

then he smiled.

🍃

hyunsuk stretched his aching back and let out a yawn.

the meeting went on for almost 5 whole hours when they were only expecting it to last 2 hours.

"great job, guys. last meeting of the year is done!" hyunsuk cheered and the rest of his team cheered along but it ended in a split second as all of them were too tired to continue.

suddenly, junkyu came to his mind. he quickly turned around to see what had become of junkyu and whether he had survived the 5 hours of tortured he unintentionally put him into.

to his surprise (and delight), junkyu looked like he was enjoying himself.

he was sitting on his seat with his legs crossed in one of the booth sipping from his cup of smoothie with jihoon sitting across him, their hands interlocked. alright, maybe not interlocked. junkyu was holding onto one of jihoon's hands, comparing hand sizes. and jihoon was just letting him do whatever he wants, with an endearing smile on his face.

oh, park jihoon. you are dead meat.

not that hyunsuk was going to kill him, yeah, that _could_ happen. but it's more of junkyu will kill him. with his cuteness, bubbly personality, laughter. everything. afterall, hyunsuk almost did. but he clearly was dying as an older brother, not some lovesick puppy that jihoon looks like right now. is he though? we'll see.

he got up from his seat and walked over to the two of them, clearing his throat as he got closer. the two let go of each other's hand and smiled at hyunsuk. "kim junkyu, have you finished your homework?" he raised an eyebrow at junkyu, and took a quick glance at jihoon.

"yeah! i finished it like 2 hours ago cause jihoon helped me with some of the hard ones! but you were still having your meeting so we got something to drink and started chatting." the smile on his face never left, not even for a single moment.

jihoon must be a magician, junkyu has never warmed up to someone this quickly before. definitely not in a span of 5 hours; he himself took a week!

he turned to jihoon and suddenly frowned. the latter was just looking at hyunsuk and smiling brightly at the older, like he was expecting some sort of compliment.

he pulled jihoon out of his seat and whispered, "what did hell did you do to my junkyu?"

"nothing?"

they both turn their heads to look at junkyu, with jihoon looking with a smile and hyunsuk with a frown. junkyu just sat there, confused at whatever was going on between the two.

"if i ever find out what you did to junkyu, you're dead." hyunsuk warned jihoon. he didn't want to believe jihoon actually got junkyu, an extremely introverted and next level shy boy, to warm up to him in 5 hours.

jihoon let out a soft laugh, "oh my, i'm fucking scared as hell," and proceeded to wave his hands like he was running away from danger as he turned back to his junkyu, no, his seat. junkyu just stared at the two of them, silently ordering them to tell him what they were talking about with his huge, puppy eyes. they tried resisting but he was just too cute, and hyunsuk knows junkyu would sulk for possibly a week straight if he ever hides something from junkyu.

"alright then, maybe you can answer my question first; what the hell did this man here feed you?" hyunsuk squeezed in beside junkyu in the booth seat and folded his arms, waiting for junkyu to answer.

"uh.... he got me a smoothie?" junkyu hesitated, thinking whether it was the answer hyunsuk was looking for, but soon got distracted, "hyung, you should try this smoothie, it's so flavourful and fresh!"

hyunsuk proceeded to facepalm himself as junkyu turned and looked at jihoon, confused. the latter didn't say anything and just smiled at junkyu, who, as dumb as it sounds, smiled back cluelessly.

🍃

hyunsuk entered the lecture hall and immediately spotted jihoon at his usual seat, staring into space. he chuckled under his breath and made his way to the younger male.

"yo! what are you thinking about? i bet it's not about lecture, right? you never put in much effort into school work, though you get decent result every time." hyunsuk nudged jihoon, breaking his train of thoughts.

jihoon blinked a couple of times, finally returning to reality.

"oh, hi hyung. you're here early." jihoon said with a smile that looked kind of awkward to hyunsuk.

"early? what do you mean early? class is literally starting in 5 minutes!" hyunsuk checked the time on his phone as he sat down. "ya, park jihoon. you're acting weird today. you're so distracted and unlike your usual self."

jihoon waved hyunsuk off. "it's about club, nothing much."

hyunsuk scoffed, "oh, please. if you wanna lie, lie better. what about the club? we're in the same club, mind you. there aren't even any upcoming events for you to worry about. c'mon, what seems to be the problem?"

initially, jihoon just sat there slouching as hyunsuk switched on his laptop, not saying a word. suddenly, hyunsuk saw jihoon turn towards from his peripheral vision and flinched.

"hyung." jihoon's voice went deep and serious.

"what?"

"you have to answer me very, very honestly."

hyunsuk is now scared. this was the first time he has seen jihoon so serious. sure, he acts serious all the time but this time he doesn't seem to be acting. "uh... sure, what is it?"

jihoon took a deep breath before asking in a much lower tone. "why is kim junkyu so fucking cute?"

hyunsuk's mouth dropped open slightly as he tried to take in what was asked. did jihoon just ask him why kim junkyu, his baby, is so fucking cute? yes.

"bro, i know, right?! isn't he just the cutes- WHAT?" hyunsuk's voice echoed through the lecture theatre. and you thought his reaction might be pretty fast. guess not.

students turned towards them after hyunsuk exclaimed loudly. the older bowed and apologised but the other students just laughed it off. afterall, he is pretty well-liked in his class as he is considered a music genius.

"i know, i know. initially, i thought it was just his innocent face that made my heart flutter a little, but my gay fucking jumped out once i started hanging out with him that day. fuck, why does he have to be so cute?" jihoon buried his face into his bag that was laid on the table in front of him and messed up his hair a little before lying there motionlessly.

"you're fucked, jihoon. there's no going back. i did warn you how adorable junkyu was and asked if you sure you wanna go to the library café that day as you might meet him. i didn't know you were actually gonna die because of him."

"hyung! he is next level adorable. i wanna pinch those cheeks of his, ruffle that fluffy hair of his, and those lips, i wanna kis-"

"eh, i'll stop you here. i don't need to hear you getting whipped and all right now. or ever. so what you gonna do about it. lemme warn you, he's my baby. if you ever hurt him-"

"NO. i would NEVER hurt that baby. he can kill me and i'll die gladly and come back my next life to find him."

"my junkyu won't kill-"

"i know! i'm just exaggerating how much i would die for him."

"and you've only know him for one day."

their lecturer then entered the class and the conversation stopped, but hyunsuk can't help but get distracted by a dying jihoon beside him. how dramatic can that boy be? but no matter how dramatic he get, hyunsuk swore to help the both of them; for junkyu, it's helping him trust people once again and for jihoon, well, he just doesn't want to meet a dying boy every time during lecture. and also, they deserve someone like each other.

🍃

the door suddenly swung open and in came an excited yet confused looking junkyu scanning their tiny dorm living room for hyunsuk.

"hyung!" he quickly shut the door and ran towards the 2 bedrooms at the other end of the living room, throwing his bag onto his bed as he passed his bedroom and continued towards hyunsuk's room.

he opened the door to hyunsuk's room and saw the older on his laptop on his bed, looking a little startled. he quickly sat up and took off his headphones, tilting his head slightly with a confused look on his face.

junkyu scurried over and sat on the floor in front of him, looking very betrayed.

"hyung, you did it, didn't you?"

"did what? i don't know what you're talking about!"

"hyung!"

junkyu is pouting with a slight frown, his arms crossed in front of his chest. hyunsuk tried to avoid his eyes but it was so overpowering he couldn't stand it.

the older sighed and finally looked at junkyu in the eyes. "yes, i did it."

junkyu knew but he still showed a shocked expression. "hyung! you know i can't do that! just ask anyone along the streets and they can do better than me!"

hyunsuk waved him off. "don't lie to yourself, your dance is decent! with more practice, you'll definitely be one of the best. besides, i have my reasons as to why i signed you up."

"huh? what reasons? isn't my bad dancing a sign for you to NOT sign me up."

"firstly, you need to join a club. i've told you multiple times you need one in order to graduate, and you kept delaying. mind you, you need to be in a club for at least 2 years."

junkyu opened his mouth to object but once again he has nothing to say so he closed it.

"and secondly..." hyunsuk paused for a while before continuing, "jihoon is in the dance club too."

hyunsuk could have sworn junkyu stopped functioning for a split second but regained his composure, "jihoon? so what if he's in the club? how is that a reason for me to join?" not forgetting to blink multiple times and avoiding hyunsuk's gaze.

"hmm?" hyunsuk gave junkyu a knowing look to which junkyu shrugged it off and looked away. hyunsuk grabbed the top of junkyu's head lightly and turned it back facing him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"c'mon, you're comfortable around him, aren't you?"

the younger didn't reply, but nodded slightly with his head down, avoiding hyunsuk's gaze.

hyunsuk smiled. he's glad. he's glad that there's someone whom junkyu felt comfortable with other than haruto and himself. he's glad junkyu is opening up to other people. he's glad it's jihoon. jihoon has been his close friend for probably 5 years and counting, other than haruto and junkyu of course. he's someone hyunsuk would trust his own life with, maybe not junkyu's life for now. but he's reliable, caring, understanding, and as lame as junkyu, if not even lamer.

"that's why you're joining the dance club! see you tomorrow after school at central block, i'll bring you to the dance studio. but right now," hyunsuk stood up and pulled junkyu onto his feet. "i need to finish my demo for class, it's due tomorrow. call me when it's dinner time, alright? oh, did you grow taller again? what a big baby you've become." hyunsuk ruffled junkyu's hair, with the latter pouting but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

🍃

"hyung~!" junkyu spotted hyunsuk and started running towards him.

"someone seems excited today, huh?"

junkyu frowned slightly with a 'are you kidding me' smile, "i'm excited to see you, hyung."

"oh?" hyunsuk questioned, not buying it. "you see me everyday in the dorm though."

unable to think of any excuses, junkyu just scoffed and shrugged, turning away from hyunsuk's questioning gaze.

"so, er... where to?" junkyu started walking in a random direction, which fortunately for him was the correct direction. hyunsuk just laughed and quickly caught up with junkyu, not forgetting to ruffle the younger's hair, causing a whine to escape his lips.

🍃

ever since they stepped into the dance studio, junkyu's mouth has never closed. it was beautiful. 

"hyung, i see where the school budget has went to." junkyu whispered to hyunsuk, not wanting others to give him weird stares. the older just laughed and ruffled his hair again, to which this time junkyu didn't whine; he was too amazed at the interior of the studio. 

it was huge. the mirrors were sparkling clean and the floor was nicely textured so that you can slide here and there in your pants but enough friction to dance and not slip and fall. the entrance door was huge and nicely built, and also the man who just entered through the door. 

park jihoon.

"oh my god, it's jihoon.." junkyu turned around and tried to walk to the back of the bunch of people who has gathered in the dance studio for their audition. 

"no can do, you're standing beside me." hyunsuk grabbed junkyu's wrist and pulled him back. junkyu slouched and looked down, hopefully jihoon wouldn't see him. 

but how? when he is almost half a head taller than most of the people there. 

"junkyu! hyunsuk!" jihoon spotted them and started walking towards them. junkyu took a few deep breathes before looking up with a smile, trying not to look nervous. he probably succeeded, that or jihoon was to whipped to notice. (but junkyu doesn't know that, only hyunsuk.)

if jihoon was whipped or nervous or whatever, his acting was top-tier because he was nothing like the other day.

"fancy seeing you here, junkyu-ah. you can dance?" 

"eh, no-"

"yes, he can, to a certain extent. he's actually pretty decent but he keeps denying it." hyunsuk rolled his eyes before continuing. "with that body of his AND practice, he could mesmerise anyone." 

jihoon laughed at how salty hyunsuk sounded before patting his shoulder to comfort him.

jihoon then proceeded to walk over to a table and picked up a stack of what seems to be number stickers and a clipboard.

"alright, everyone! i'll be giving out number stickers to everyone. do write your name and school ID beside the number given to you on this paper i have here." jihoon raised the clipboard he was holding. "is everyone clear?" 

the crowd replied "yes!" enthusiastically before lining up to get their number stickers. 

"hyung! don't tell me jihoon is the-"

"yeah, he's the team captain. pretty cool, huh? i'm the team advisor this year as i was the captain last year and i'll also be very busy with school this year."

junkyu turned his attention to jihoon who was smiling at everyone who was in the queue as they took their number, starting a short conversation with pretty much everyone. unconsciously, a smile found its way to junkyu's face and when jihoon suddenly met eyes with him, his smile got even brighter and jihoon immediately smiled back. 

(a/n: oh, my fucking heart. jikyu smiling /_\\)

jihoon quickly got back to his work and junkyu realised what just happened and slapped his face. 

"yah, what're doing, junkyu?" hyunsuk asked, pretty much shocked. 

"n-nothing. i'm nervous, i guess." junkyu lied, but he is starting to feel nervous. "hyung, what if i embarrass myself? you know i get nervous easily and i mess up and end up embarrassing myself..." junkyu's eyes became slightly teary. 

hyunsuk's eyes widened and grabbed onto junkyu's arms and squeezed lightly. "oh my god, don't worry junkyu-ah, you'll do fine! you've been practicing with me, right?"

the younger nodded but still felt unsure. "but what if i end up still messing up? you'll be disappointed, won't you?"

hyunsuk smiled ever so lovingly at junkyu and assured him, "no i won't, silly. i'll be proud, always will be. don't worry about whether you'll pass or not, just enjoy yourself! you actually do love dancing a lot, don't you?"

junkyu nodded once again, though he still feels unsure. 

he suddenly felt a hand rest gently on his lower back, patting lightly. he turned his head and realised it was jihoon, as smiley as ever. 

"here's your number, i've written your details for you already." jihoon passed junkyu his sticker, but what he got was a confused looked. "hyunsuk-hyung gave me your details! i'm not a stalker, i swear!" he then raised both hands beside his head, eyes wide open.

junkyu suddenly started laughing at how funny jihoon looked and hyunsuk smiled. jihoon does have a way with him, huh?

jihoon then smiled and laughed along with junkyu, for the latter has the most adorable laughter anyone could ever have. he then proceeded to ruffle junkyu's hair saying, "you'll do well, don't worry. i'll be the one watching you so don't be nervous! fighting!"

after jihoon walked away to prepare as the main judge of the audition, junkyu turned to hyunsuk and realised the older is already looking at him, eyebrows raised with a smirk.

"h-hyung..."

"alright, alright. i won't tease you. for now. just do your best, yeah? just have fun, and maybe seduce jihoon while you're at it." hyunsuk winked. 

🍃

"so, congratulations on passing the audition. all of you here have potential to become even greater dancers, so do your best and cherish your time here with your new mates and friends." jihoon smiled brightly as he spoke, standing on a chair so everyone can see him. "let's cut to the chase, alright? trainings would be on tuesdays and fridays, and when it's competition period, saturdays too. so please, plan your schedule properly. if you miss too many trainings, i'm sorry we'll have to let you go. but if your grades are dropping, sorry you'll have to leave too; we can't risk your future for a club. if it's all clear, you're dismissed. thank you for coming!"

the students thanked jihoon and cheers can be heard here and there as they started to disperse. 

of course, hyunsuk and junkyu stayed behind. hyunsuk because he was the team advisor and is still a main team dancer and junkyu because he has nothing to do other than follow hyunsuk around. 

jihoon got off the chair and when he looked up he saw hyunsuk and junkyu walking towards him. 

"jihoon-ah, please help me. tell this boy right here how well he did; he's been rejecting my praises and compliments the whole time." hyunsuk said, defeated. "and also i need to go to the toilet, this baby here didn't want to be left alone so i had to hold in my pee." jihoon laughed loudly as hyunsuk walked away hurriedly towards the toilet, with junkyu smiling sheepishly.

junkyu really did great. he could still improve, of course, but he was one of the best dancers today. 

jihoon smiled proudly and lightly tapped junkyu's chin twice. "you did well today, kyu-tie~ not gonna lie, you almost seduced me right there and then." jihoon then winked at junkyu, causing the latter to turn away, face turning pink. 

"are you blushing, junkyu-ah? c'mon, look at me. you're adorable, why are you hiding from me?" jihoon tried to follow where junkyu's head was going so as to take a peek at his blushing face but junkyu was too fast. so he quickly yet gently grabbed onto junkyu's face and turned to face him. 

jihoon scrunched his nose at junkyu and smiled. "oh, how are you so cute? you were dancing so seductively just moments ago." 

junkyu's eyes widened and he quickly covered his face with his hands, muttering a soft, "stop it..." he pushed jihoon's hands away from his heated face and tried to look away from jihoon again. jihoon laughed at how adorable junkyu was acting and decided to cut the younger some slack. "alright, alright i won't tease you anymore, but you did well today, junkyu-ah. with more practice, you could probably be in the main team with hyunsuk-hyung and i for the mid-year school performance!"

junkyu raised both his hands in front if him and shook his head, "no, no. that's impossible. i can't improve in such a short time-"

"yes, you can!" hyunsuk's voice echoed through the dance studio. he came out from behind jihoon and slapped jihoon's back twice. "this man here can help! he's one of the best dancers in the club, if not the best. he has helped many of our members improve alot and many gained praises when they went to audition for dance studios outside of school. so, rest assured, i'll have this guy right here help and train you."

now junkyu looked even more hesitant. "then, won't i die from his training? i have really bad stamina..."

"don't worry, kyu. i'll make sure you won't die, if not someone would be up to get my ass." jihoon stuck out his tongue at hyunsuk and when the hyunsuk was about to throw hands at him, he ran and hid behind junkyu, arms wrapped around the latter's waist. "junkyu-ah, save me from hyunsuk-hyung!"

junkyu felt his cheeks burn but laughed at hyunsuk's attempt to get pass him to reach jihoon.

🍃

hyunsuk, jihoon and junkyu were having lunch at the school's cafeteria when suddenly two long arms came from behind and wrapped junkyu up. junkyu jumped and quickly turned around to see who it was.

"ruto! you're back!" junkyu exclaimed loudly before standing up from his seat and turned to hug haruto tightly. 

hyunsuk and haruto exchanged their handshake before hyunsuk ask, "didn't you say your flight will arrive only later tonight? we were planning to go fetch you!"

haruto, who was still hugging junkyu, laughed and said he wanted to surprise the both of them so he lied about his arrival time. 

"are you tired, ruto-ah? have you eaten? do you want some food? hyung can get you some!" junkyu started bombarding haruto with questions and love, much to jihoon's slight dismay.

(a/n: your man's jealous, junkyu-ah.) 

haruto took a seat which was next hyunsuk, opposite of junkyu and diagonal of jihoon. haruto then noticed jihoon sitting there, chewing on his pasta.

"hi, i'm haruto! you must be jihoon, am i right?"

jihoon tilted his head, surprised that haruto knew him. he knew of haruto's existence but didn't know he would be mentioned by hyunsuk to others. "yes, i'm jihoon. how did you know?"

haruto laughed, "oh, you're very popular around school as the main dancer of our school's elite dance club, and also someone has been telling me alot about you." 

"oh? and who might that someone be?"

"it's jun- ow! it's hyunsuk-hyung. you guys are in the same club and are... uh... leading the team, yeah." haruto slouched a little to reach under the table. hyunsuk laughed, seeing whatever drama that was unfolding in front of him. (long story short, junkyu kicked haruto's shin to shut him up.)

jihoon, who was still clueless, nodded and smiled at haruto before putting out his fist for a fistbump in which haruto excitedly returned. "nice to meet you, ruto-ah. let's get along well."

soon, they finished their lunch and they decided to go back to hyunsuk, junkyu and haruto's shared dorm as they had no more class for the rest of the day. jihoon was invited so he could help junkyu with his school work as it turns out they have 2 same modules at the same time and didn't realise until they met each other at the cafe. 

"i miss my bed so much!" haruto stretched and started walking towards his and hyunsuk's shared bedroom after entering the dorm. hyunsuk and haruto shares the larger room as they produce music together sometimes while junkyu has the smaller room to himself. 

junkyu peeked into haruto's room to see the giant flop on his bed before saying, "rest well, ruto-ah! we'll wake you up for dinner later." haruto hummed in his low pitched voice before slowly drifting to sleep. 

"jihoonie, c'mon, let's go to my room!" junkyu pulled jihoon's jacket sleeve, leading towards his bedroom. jihoon just went with the flow, his body floating behind junkyu's. hyunsuk laughed at the sight before warning them, "you guys better be studying, alright? don't do weird stuff or anything, yeah?" 

jihoon clicked his tongue and saluted. "yes, sir! but if junkyu gets to cute, i can't guarantee something won't happen!" before shutting the door behind him. hyunsuk was about to nag the shit out of jihoon when he heard junkyu slap the older on his arm or something, nagging on his behalf. "don't say rubbish! and i'm not cute, okay?" 

"of course you are, kyu-tie!"

hyunsuk fake gagged before walking into his room, and is met with haruto wide awake, staring at him. the older almost screamed in shock but caught himself before doing so. 

"hyung, what is going on? i just went on a overseas programme trip for 3 months and junkyu-hyung has a boy- is datin- uh, what are they!?" haruto asked, confused as hell. 

hyunsuk explained everything that happened from when they met in the cafe for the first time and the dance audition, and their classes together, jihoon coming to hang out at their dorm sometimes for the past two and a half months. 

"oh, and by the way, i think jihoon thinks you're very, very close to junkyu and maybe even thinks you guys are boyfriends or something. you should've seen his face during lunch! it was fucking hilarious." hyunsuk laughed and haruto widened his eyes. 

"really? we're just close though?"

"it can't be helped; he's just jealous." 

haruto pulled his blanket over his body, whsipering softly, "wonder what would happen to junkyu-hyung now..." before really drifting of to sleep.

🍃

jihoon let his body fall on junkyu's bed as junkyu went to his study table to get his laptop out. 

"don't fall asleep! i need your help, jihoonie." junkyu nagged as he threw his beanie at jihoon's face. jihoon frowned at the impact but the frown was gone as soon as he smelt junkyu's shampoo on the beanie. 

"i like your shampoo, kyu-ah. smells cute, just like you." 

"what? are you okay, park jihoon? how can a shampoo smell cute?" junkyu picked up his laptop and walked towards his bed, sitting near the edge of it. he felt jihoon's arms wrap around his waist and pull him further from the edge of the bed. 

"what are you doing, park jihoon... i need to finish this by today."

"let's sleep first, i'm tired. and you smell extremely nice today, kyu-ah."

junkyu still can't get use to the nickname jihoon had given him a while ago. it sounds so nice coming out of his mouth, butterflies forming in his stomach everytime he says it. he too slowly started calling jihoon "jihoonie", as requested by the older, saying close friends have nicknames for each other. 

_so we're closed friends, huh?_

but then junkyu would tell himself, jihoon's just a really kind and friendly and warm person, that's why he is likes to him. he doesn't really like jihoon that way, right?

he wasn't sure if jihoon was naturally this touchy with everyone or it is just with him, but he decided not to lead himself on. however, that doesn't mean he doesn't have a soft spot for jihoon. 

"but if you sleep now, the next thing we know it could be tomorrow morning already!" 

"hyunsuk-hyung will wake us up, don't worry."

"w-who said i'm sleeping with you?" junkyu stammered, face heating up a little. he tried to pry off jihoon's arms from his waist but to no avail, jihoon's too strong. 

jihoon sat up suddenly and pulled junkyu further onto the bed and turned him around, so the latter would be facing him. he eyed junkyu suspiciously, causing the younger to look down at his fingers. 

"are you sure?" jihoon asked vaguely, and junkyu tilted his head in confusion. 

"yes...?" 

"ah, you're unsure and hesitating. therefore, you're sleeping with me." jihoon smirked before pulling junkyu down onto his back on the bed before throwing the blanket over them. he proceeded to wrap his arms once again around junkyu's waist and pulled him close, spooning him. he quickly took this chance to smell junkyu's hair and then squeeze junkyu into a tight hug. 

"you smell so nice and feels nice to hug to sleep. can i move to your dorm so we can sleep together? it would probably help me fix my body clock." jihoon joked and let out a soft laugh, to which junkyu lightly slapped one of his hands around his waist before saying, "quit joking around. let's sleep for an hour or two then we'll start doing our work. i don't wanna fail this module, jihoonie." 

"sure, sure, my kyu.. wouldn't want you to fail and retake another year; i won't be able to graduate with you then..." 

junkyu felt a smile creep onto his face and he soon fell asleep.

🍃

junkyu didn't want to go, but he also doesn't want to be rude so he accepted an invitation to a classmate's birthday party. and also, that classmate seems happy to invite junkyu. afterall, they worked on a project together and they got along pretty well.

but he sure wasn't expecting it to be a party like this. it was almost like a frat party. he'd be sure to rethink his future invitations once again. however, he was lucky that some of his classmates are protective of him, knowing he can get pretty shy around new people and kept him close by. but alas, it cannot be avoided; junkyu got drunk because of some reasons and fortunately his protective and caring classmates brought him back to his dorm safe and sound. 

the rang the doorbell and upon the second ring, the door opened and the classmates passed junkyu to the person at the door. probably haruto. hyunsuk's probably still at the school's music studio finalising his demo and uploading it somewhere. and also because the person he got passed to was bugger than him. yep, definitely not hyunsuk.

he heard his classmates bide their goodbyes but he wasn't sure as he was pretty drunk; he is a lightweight after all. he heard the door close behind him as haruto slung his arm over his shoulder and grabbed his waist for extra support. 

"ruto- _hic_ \- ah, thanks for helping me... you must be wondering why i'm this drunk..." junkyu spoke but he slurred his words as he was drunk. he was brought to his room and gently placed down in his bed and he continued talking about his night at the party.

"i'm this drunk... cos of one- _hic-_ person. you wanna guess who...?" junkyu laughed bitterly as he heard haruto opening his wardrobe, probably to get new clothes for him to change into before sleeping. 

"...hm? you don't... wanna guess? c'mon, it's easy... even a baby- _hic-_ can guess...." junkyu's words slurred even more, his hiccups not helping either. 

he felt his top getting taken off and replaced with a fresh, clean and nice smelling t-shirt, and a while later, his jeans was replaced with a pair of sweatpants. 

"alright... i'll tell you who..." junkyu felt haruto sitting at the side of his bed so he rolled further in, allowing the younger to shift in more, pretty surprising for a drunk to have spacial awareness. after haruto moved in, junkyu leaned onto haruto, who was sitting up, back leaning against the headboard. 

"but before that.. ruto-ah, you've grown... i was once the person looking after you... and now- _hic-_ you're the one looking... after me.. how cool." 

junkyu smiled as he pat haruto's thigh lightly multiple times. 

"but back to.. me drunk.. that person is..." junkyu paused for a while before continuing," park jihoon.." 

junkyu let out a soft whine. "why.. why is he so handsome? and cute... and caring.... and kind...? he can dance well too.. and he makes my heart pound so fast when he calls my name... ruffles my hair, or just... smiles at me. why do i have to fall for him... he'll never like me anyways, right?" junkyu pouts as tears fall from his eyes. 

"ruto, why won't you say something..." junkyu turns himself towards haruto a little and wraps his arms around his waist, and he felt haruto rest his hand on the small of his back, rubbing gently. 

"why do you feel like you beefed up, ruto-ah? and why do you..." junkyu sniffed and hesitated, "smell like jihoonie?" 

"dumbass, that's because i _am_ jihoonie." you can almost hear the smile in jihoon's voice. 

junkyu looked up to see jihoon, not haruto. he panicked and tried to sit up as quickly as possible, but it was pretty hard for a drunk person to do that in one try.

"you- haruto- why are you-"

"hyunsuk-hyung and haruto are both busy finsihing up their demo in the school studio so they told me to come here and wait for you after you're back from your party.. but i didn't expect you to be this drunk." jihoon laughed and ruffled junkyu's hair.

junkyu doesn't know what to say. whatever he just said to haruto, was actually heard by jihoon. his face started heating up again and he quickly covered his face with his hands again. 

"you weren't suppose... to hear that. pretend i didn't say all those... i'm sorry.." tears started falling from junkyu's eyes and jihoon immediately pulled junkyu into his arms. 

"kyu-ah, why are you crying? and why did you apologise? you did nothing wrong!" jihoon rubbed junkyu's back with one hand and held onto the back of his head with the other, gently massaging his nape. 

"we were fine as friends, and i confessed to you... i ruined our friendship. now you must be feeling awkward or something. i'm sorry.." junkyu continued crying, his head leaning on jihoon's chest and hands grabbing onto jihoon's sweatshirt. 

"hey, hey. look at me.." jihoon said softly, lifting junkyu's head so their eyes can meet. it took a while for junkyu to pluck up enough courage to look at jihoon in the eyes but when he did, all he saw was jihoon smiling at him.

"you didn't ruin anything, kyu-ah. and i'm defintely not feeling awkward or anything. in fact, i'm fucking glad." junkyu continued staring into jihoon's eyes, tilting his head once again in confusion. 

"i'm glad you like me back, kyu-ah." jihoon smiled ever so brightly. "i like you too, my kyu."

_what?_

"ever since the first time i laid my eyes on you, i knew i was fucked. hyunsuk-hyung warned me but i didn't believe one could be beautiful, cute, kind and cheerful altogether. and boy, was i wrong." jihoon proceeded to cup junkyu's cheeks, wiping his tears away. "once i saw you, you were running through my head every single second of the day. do you know how hard it was to control from throwing myself onto you whenever i had the chance? i had to come up with excuses not to make myself obvious, but i guess you took it too seriously. but it wasn't like i was expecting you to like me back; though i was hoping you would."

junkyu finally smiled. "and i did." 

"yeah.. you did. and i'm glad."

junkyu lunged onto jihoon and hugged him tightly; jihoon returning the hug. 

"so what are we now, my kyu?" jihoon asked, one hand patting the area above junkyu's ass. junkyu slapped jihoon's back lightly before answering. "i don't know... what do you think?" 

junkyu pulled away from the hug and tried to sit on the bed but jihoon had other plans. he grabbed onto the back of junkyu's thighs and wrapped junkyu's legs around his waist, making junkyu sit on his slightly crossed legs, facing him. 

"hey- p-park jihoon!" junkyu slouched and hid his face in jihoon's shoulder, very embarrassed at how jihoon could easily move him about because of how strong he is. 

"my kyu," jihoon lifted junkyu's head once again by the chin, smiling. "will you be my boyfriend?" 

the smile on junkyu's face was the brightest jihoon's has ever seen before and he silently swore only he can see junkyu smile this brightly. 

"yes!" junkyu replied, smile never escaping his lips. 

jihoon took a quick glance at junkyu's lips before looking back up into his eyes. 

"my kyu, i wanna kiss you, and i'm gonna kiss you."

and he wasted no time covering junkyu's lips with his. 

it only lasted a few seconds because jihoon had to pull away to laugh after seeing the shocked expression on junkyu's face. 

"sorry, my kyu. your lips were just too welcoming." jihoon confessed, to which junkyu just smiled shyly and slapped his chest. 

"just one last thing." jihoon wrapped his arms around junkyu's waist before continuing.

"you have a fucking nice body, my kyu."


	2. eternally whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have never expected myself to write a part 2 but here i am /_\ im really glad people are liking my fic so thank you very kamsa ㅠㅠ 
> 
> i'll stop and yall can continue reading :'>

junkyu looked around for any familiar faces, his hands grabbing his graduation certificate tightly. 

"i swore i saw them here when on stage... where are they?" his eyes darted left and right quickly, trying to spot his friends. 

suddenly a pair of arms came from behind and wrapped around him tightly, lifting him up. junkyu yelped in fright and turned around once he got put down.

"p-park jihoon! what are you doing!" he chided with a slap to jihoon's arm, but soon dived into the latter's open arms with a smile on his face. 

"congrats on graduating, my kyu." jihoon smiled and gave junkyu a long kiss on his temple. the younger blushed and hugged jihoon even tighter. 

"congratulations on graduating too, ji." junkyu returned a bright smile and pecked jihoon on the cheek. the smile radiating off both their faces could power up 10 whole soccer fields of solar panels, i tell you.

"congratulations on graduating both of you! you guys did well." hyunsuk joined in the hug and tried to engulf the two giants in his arms. keyword: tried. 

another pair of arms joined in the hug before a deep voice came in. 

"congratulations on graduating, hyungs. i'm gonna to miss you. all three of you." you can almost hear the sadness in his voice.

"c'mon, ruto. i graduated last year but i always come back to check on you guys. now that jihoon and junkyu graduated, we'll all come back and visit you often!" hyunsuk ruffled haruto's hair after they let go of each other. 

jihoon elbowed haruto's waist before whispering, "besides, you've got jeongwoo by your side." haruto looked up to see jeongwoo approaching the four of them with a bright smile on his face.

a smile suddenly appeared on haruto's face. "yeah, i guess i've got him." 

jeongwoo literally jumped onto junkyu and jihoon. "congrats, hyung! i'm gonna miss you guys so much! thanks for looking after me so much though we only met half a year ago." the two graduates hugged the younger one back with a smile, but soon got replaced with worry when the younger's body started to shake. 

"jeongwoo! don't cry, jeongwoo-ah. we'll be back to visit, i promise." junkyu rubbed the younger's back while jihoon laughed, knowing how the younger would look like when crying.

jeongwoo pulled away from the hug slowly, tears already streaming down his face. 

junkyu pouted and cooed at the younger before stretching out his arms for jeongwoo to dive right in, crying even harder. 

"aw~ what a baby you are." junkyu hugged jeongwoo even tighter, giving his back slow rubs and patting the back of his head lightly.

haruto and hyunsuk looked at junkyu hugging jeongwoo and then switch to looking at jihoon. the latter was just staring at junkyu, literally shooting love arrows at him, a loving smile stuck on his face.

"hoon-ah, you're gonna drill holes into him if you keep staring like that." hyunsuk joked and that snapped jihoon out from his daze. he glared at both hyunsuk and haruto before pointed at haruto. "go calm your baby down, i want mine back." to which hyunsuk wheezed, slapping jihoon hard on his arm.

haruto quickly saluted and obliged, grabbing jeongwoo's shoulders gently, whispering, "woo, you gonna get your mucus all over hyung. you wouldn't wanna dirty his gown, would you?"

junkyu let out a laugh before giving jeongwoo a pat on his cheeks as he pulled away, the latter grabbing the bunch of tissues haruto had prepared beforehand for this occasion. haruto then wrapped his arms around jeongwoo's shoulders and pulled him closer, allowing the crying boy to lean on his shoulder to hide his face.

jihoon literally rushed to junkyu's side and claimed him, sliding his arms around latter's waist to which junkyu did the same as well.

"i assume you guys are gonna go celebrate, eh? i'm sorry i can't join; i've got to go back to work as my clients are really pushy." hyunsuk smiled apologetically. 

jihoon waved at hyunsuk, "ey~ don't worry, hyung. work comes first. we can always find another time to meet up and have a meal together." junkyu nodded excitedly and hyunsuk laughed. 

"alright then, i'll see y'all soon!" he waved at the four of them before leaving towards the carpark to his car.

the two graduates turn to the two younger ones and were met with frowns.

"c'mon, school isn't that bad. it's just for another few hours and you're done for the day." junkyu tried to cheer the two younger ones up. jihoon went up to them and messed up both their hair, earning groans from them as they tried to style their hair back neatly.

"study hard, okay? i wanna see the both of you on stage in your graduation gowns 2 years from now." 

the two nodded, a smile now present on their faces. "we won't disappoint you, hyung."

the two younger ones waved goodbye to the graduates and started to walk towards the lecture blocks. haruto took out his phone to check the time before stopping in his tracks to hurriedly show jeongwoo the time. the two suddenly started running realising their lecture was going to start soon but not without shoving each other lightly, trying to win the other in a race to their lecture hall, their laughter filling up the whole corridor.

"they're so cute." junkyu smiled lovingly as he watched the youngers' backs disappear down the corridor. 

"yeah, but we're cuter." jihoon gave junkyu's waist a light squeeze, leaving junkyu with a disgusted look in his face. 

was jihoon butthurt? yes, he was. but junkyu was just joking. he grinned and leaned onto jihoon with his arms around the latter, saying, "of course, we're cuter. 'cause you have me!" 

"aigoo! look at you, being all proud and confident. but... i guess you're right, kyu. and since you say you're cute, i'll claim the handsome title then." jihoon let out a triumph laugh. 

junkyu hummed. "i guess i can live with that." he leaned in and touched noses with jihoon with a nose scrunch that left jihoon speechless.

"kyu, you gotta stop doing that. that's way too much for my heart to handle!" jihoon ran a hand through his hair as he calmed himself down. he really want to give junkyu a really long kiss on the lips but they're on school grounds and junkyu hates being watched by schoolmates. or anyone in general.

"c'mon, you're coming to my house right now, kyu." 

💎

"goodbye, mr park! see you tomorrow!" the two students said in unison as they left the staff room. 

jihoon smiled and waved goodbye before settling down in his seat to wrap up for the day. he let out a yawn as he stretched his back left and right, a smile plastered on his face. oh, he can't wait to visit junkyu at the cafe. 

he slid his laptop into his bag along with his laptop charger and cables before zipping it up and standing. 

"going home, jihoon?" jaehyuk, another teacher in the next booth, asked as he passed by. 

jihoon nodded. "yeah."

"that's a nice shirt, by the way." jaehyuk pointed to the dress shirt jihoon was wearing.

_junkyu pointed at a pale-blue dress shirt excitedly and said, "you're definitely gonna make all the ladies in your department swoon, ji. let's get this!"_

_jihoon frowned at his statement. "why make them swoon when i already have you? you don't want me anymore, kyu?" he leaned into junkyu's space, one hand holding the back of the latter's lower back to prevent him from moving away. "i- hey, park jihoon! we're in p-public!" junkyu said, pretty flustered while giving jihoon's chest multiple light slaps. jihoon raised an eyebrow at him and junkyu sighed with a smile. "i was just joking... of course i want you." he pouted and that was the last straw. jihoon leaned forward even further and placed a long kiss on junkyu's lips, much to junkyu's surprise._

_"don't worry, my kyu. i'm sure no one saw this." jihoon said nonchalantly with a smirk as he pulled away from the kiss and continued down the aisle, whistling. junkyu's eyes were still wide from the shock and when he looked around, he realised a few other customers were looking at him, some smiling and walking away while some gave him a thumbs-up. junkyu forced out a smile with his face growing hotter by the second before covering his face and going after jihoon, giving the latter a light slap to the back of the head before hooking onto his arm and burying his face into his shoulders._

jihoon smiled, "thanks, junkyu got it for me."

"must be nice to look forward to seeing your significant other after a long day of work, huh?" jaehyuk stared dreamily into space.

jihoon was about to warn jaehyuk but decided against it. it was funny watching what unfolded next. 

"yah, yoon jaehyuk. go get the divorce papers tomorrow. i'm leaving you." 

jaehyuk quickly turned around and went towards asahi's booth. "c'mon, babe. you know i'm just joking!" 

asahi just turned away from jaehyuk, not uttering a single word. jihoon laughed at the scene in front of him before leaving. "goodbye, lovebirds. asahi, i wish you a peaceful night ahead!" 

to which asahi replied "thanks!" followed by jaehyuk's "hey!"

he smiled to himself as he left the staff room and towards the carpark. jaehyuk and asahi has been married for less than a year and things have been going very well for them. the two were literally a match-made in heaven.

"when could it be?" he muttered to himself as he unlocked his car and got into it, soon starting the engine and driving off to junkyu.

🍀

"jongsookie, one iced americano!" 

the cafe was pretty peaceful despite it being a weekday evening. junkyu and doyoung, a part-timer at the cafe as well, was expecting it to be really busy but thank god it wasn't.

a guy, probably 'jongsookie', came up to the counter to collect his drink. but alas, with looks this good, junkyu couldn't avoid the following from happening.

"hey there, pretty boy. you are..." he tried reading junkyu's nametag. "...junkyu-sshi. say, how about a nice cup of coffee after your shift ends?"

junkyu smiled and kindly rejected. "i have plans after that, i'm sorry."

"c'mon, just a cup of coffee. it wouldn't take long. just tell your friend you'll be a little late or something!" 

junkyu quickly showed 'one' with his index finger behind his back, signalling to doyoung that it was number 1, pestering and desperate customer, as labelled by doyoung. 

doyoung quickly went into 'supervisor' mode. 

"junkyu-sshi, you're needed at the back!"

junkyu gave 'jongsookie' an apologetic smile before turning to go to the back but they guy was probably really desperate because he reached over the counter and grabbed onto junkyu's wrist. 

"hey, i'm being really friendly here! maybe we could exchange phone numbers or something if you're really that busy."

junkyu got a little shocked and tried to pull away from the other's grip. 

"ow.. hey, it hurts. please, let go.." junkyu is starting to be scared because the other's grip was getting tighter. doyoung saw what was happening and quickly went over to help but before he could reach junkyu, a hand suddenly came in and grabbed 'jongsookie's' wrist.

the latter got startled at someone grabbing onto him and turned to see who it was.

that hand belonged to a guy that was just slightly taller than him, dressed in a nice-fitting pale blue dress shirt, tucked into a pair of black pants. definitely more well-built than 'jongsookie' was.

"he said it hurts. let go of his wrist." the guy warned, anger radiating from his whole being.

"w-who the hell are you? just because you're taller you think you're stronger?"

"oh, wouldn't you like to know?" 

probably fearing for his life, 'jongsookie' quickly let go of junkyu's wrist and wriggled his own free before running off.

when 'jongsookie' was out of sight, junkyu's saviour quickly turned around and held onto junkyu's wrist, checking for any injury. 

"my kyu, are you alright? that bastard, i'd better not see his face here ever again." jihoon observed junkyu's wrist and when he realised it was just slightly red from his grip, he calmed down a little but his initial anger was still there. 

junkyu smiled. "i'm fine, don't worry. was just a little freaked out, that's all."

doyoung appeared beside junkyu, head hung low with a pout in his face. "i'm sorry, hyung. i couldn't protect you." 

junkyu waved his arms in panic before grabbing onto both doyoung's shoulders. "why are you apologising, dobby! it's not your fault, and besides you tried!"

jihoon smiled gently at doyoung before ruffling his hair. "don't blame yourself, doyoung-ah. it was that bastard's fault anyways." then jihoon turned to junkyu. "and yours!"

doyoung and junkyu's eyes widened. why was it his fault? he was just doing his job!

"who told you to look this cute and attractive?" jihoon chided, shaking his head in disappointed.

doyoung started laughing when he saw junkyu's face turn slightly pink before giving jihoon a light slap on the arm. "quit joking around!" but junkyu can't deny he liked it.

jihoon ordered a iced cafe latte and just stood by the side of the counter where no one ever goes and started chatting a little with doyoung about their day as junkyu went to prepare the order for the next customer in line. (he insisted doyoung rest a while as he has been working very hard his whole shift.)

"hyung, i don't mean to pry or anything, but are you sure it's a good idea to let junkyu hyung continue working here? customers hit him up almost every hour, it's scary and i'm worried for him." doyoung voiced out his worry, rubbing his nape. 

jihoon smiled at doyoung, glad that the younger is protective and worried about junkyu's well-being. he ruffled doyoung's hair before answering his questions.

"sure, i'm worried about customers hitting up on him because some go way further than that and tries to follow him home." doyoung's mouth dropped open. jihoon let out a soft laugh before continuing. "but he loves this job, it was his dream ever since he saw me working part time at one a few years ago, saying how cool it would be to make drinks for people and create new ones, hearing stories about the customers and seeing them satisfied and thanking him for the drinks he prepared." jihoon smiled unconciously at the thought of junkyu smiling brightly with his cheeks slightly tinted pink as a customer thanked him for the drink.

"besides, he has a reliable dongsaeng like you to look after him. i'm assured." and that left doyoung flustered. 

"ah- thank you, hyung. i've never thought i did a good job at protecting junkyu hyung from pestering customers. i mean, you saw what happened just now-"

"and that's just one out of how many times? junkyu has told me so many times you've saved him from them, and i would never trust anyone other than you to protect him."

with that, a bright smile found its way to doyoung's face; he was glowing. "thank you, mr park! i won't disappoint!" doyoung saluted at jihoon to which the older guffawed. 

the cafe door opened and the way doyoung's face lit up tells jihoon it was the other part timer, yedam.

"junkyu hyung, doyoung-ah, i'm here!" yedam ran excitedly towards the counter in his oversized duffle bag. "jihoon hyung, you're here too!" yedam's head popped out from behind jihoon, smiling at him. jihoon returned the smile and gave him a slight ruffle to his hair. 

"hyung, why do you ruffle everyone's hair?" doyoung questioned, realising it. 

"well, first of all, y'all are cute. secondly, it's how i show affection. lastly, you guys have really fluffy hair. unlike me." jihoon ended with a sigh, rolling his eyes.

doyoung's hand went up to touch his own hair to check whether it was fluffy, and sure enough it was; at least fluffier than jihoon's.

suddenly, someone jumped onto jihoon with arms wrapped around the latter's waist, startling jihoon a little.

"i'm done for the day! let's go home, ji." junkyu had already removed his apron and nametag, his sling bag hanging across his body. jihoon smiled while looking at junkyu lovingly, while yedam elbowed doyoung on the waist as both tried not to laugh because the scene was way too romantic for one to watch with a straight face. 

"bye bye, dobby and yedammie~! work hard and rest well, okay!" junkyu said and waved at the younger two along with jihoon as they exited the door.

once the door closed, both yedam and doyoung shivered. "aigoo, those two hyungs will be the death of me."

"but you gotta admit, their relationship is wanted by most." yedam pointed out, to which doyoung agreed before smirking at yedam. "wanted by you?"

yedam let out a 'tsk' and gave doyoung a light slap on the arm before going to the backroom to change into his uniform, not bothering to hide the smile on his face.

🍀

"i assume you're done with your draft for your new book? 4 weeks early?" jihoon questioned junkyu as they exited their car in the carpark of their apartment complex. junkyu nodded excitedly as he made his way towards jihoon as both of them walked towards the lift lobby.

jihoon squeezed junkyu's cheeks together before pecking his pouted lips. "my kyu, do remember to rest. you've been working so hard for the past few weeks i'm getting really worried. do i have to wrap you on our bed like burrito so you can't do anything?"

junkyu smiled brightly knowing how much jihoon cares about him, but of course jihoon does, he's his whole universe. "don't worry, jihoonie, i'm doing fine. i just don't want to be behind time, you know."

they stepped into the elevator and the door closed, bringing them to their selected floor.

"but kyu, 4 weeks is alot! i bet your editor is having the time of his life checking through 4 weeks worth of drafts. i'm really worried for you. and maybe a little worried for your editor. but mainly you." jihoon pouted a little. junkyu started cooing at how cute he was when he is worried about him, which led to jihoon whining as they exited the lift towards their apartment unit.

"kim junkyu-ah~ please take me seriously." jihoon held onto junkyu's face, staring straight into his eyes, and junkyu realised jihoon has never been this worried for him before. probably because this was his first time prioritising work over health by a whole lot and it caused jihoon to be so worried. jihoon unlocked their door, and pulled junkyu inside before closing it shut. 

junkyu nodded enthusiastically, as if trying to convince jihoon that he'll listen to him by doing so. jihoon really hope he does and not overwork himself, afterall if junkyu really loves something, he would work very hard for it and his priorities would go haywire. with jihoon still being his top priority, of course.

jihoon let out a sigh. "alright, alright. go prepare to shower to freshen up; i'll join you soon." he leaned in and while holding the back of junkyu's head for support, he pressed his lips onto junkyu's, a smile emitting from both of them. 

🍀

it was around 8pm of about 3 days after their conversation with junkyu overworking and junkyu does seems to be resting more than normal, which was a relief to jihoon. he is working less shifts at the cafe now though unknown to jihoon, he spent quite a lot on time in front of the computer at home drawing up more layouts and characters for his latest children's storybook as well as editing the story after the editor's feedback. his head was hurting the whole day but he was determined to send in a 5th draft along with some designs to his editor before the day ends. (the editor did indirectly begged him to slow down, but he was unable to read between the lines.)

that night jihoon was staying late to finalise the grades for the year end exams before releasing them to the students the following week. he had told junkyu to whip up a small amount of food just for himself as he won't be hime for dinner hut he would get some supper back.

junkyu, being the lazy ass he was, decided to go to the nearby convenient store to get some ramen and milk and a little bit of snacks even though he wasn't in his best condition. furthermore, the weather was getting colder but he didn't want to bring his jacket, thinking a sweatshirt was more than enough.

once he stepped out of their apartment complex, the cold wind almost turned him around but he believed he could tolerate the cold for a few minutes. sure, he may be mentally strong but his body definitely wasn't in tip-top condition today of all days. 

his face was turning paler minute by minute and just as he was about to reach the door of the convenient store, his head started to spin and that was the moment he regretted whatever he has done to himself the past few weeks. 

"i'm sorry, park jihoon.." he mumbled before falling to the ground, knowing the trouble he would be causing the other before blacking out.

🍀

his brain first registered the sound of beeps from machines around him, then the smell of medicine followed by the rough blanket covering him as he moved his fingers. as he opened his eyes, he saw a blurred figure jumping from a sitting position before approaching him and hugging him tightly, warmth surrounding him.

"you dumbass. you got me so worried i almost got a speeding ticket from rushing here!" jihoon was sitting at the side of his bed, one arm wrapped around junkyu's waist, pulling him as close to his body as possible, while the other held the back of his neck, massaging it gently.

junkyu closed his eyes and rest his head on jihoon's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the latter's broad frame, taking in his scent.

"i'm sorry for making you worry and rushing to the hospital when you have work to do." junkyu burried his face into jihoon's chest, resisting the urge to cry. he has caused so much trouble for jihoon and is feeling so bad even though he knew jihoon would never blame him for anything. he sniffed once ans the tears starts falling.

"aigoo, my kyu, don't cry! don't worry about it, you're my priority, remember? i swore to your parents to care for and look after you in their place as you live pretty far from them now. if you're in any trouble or danger, it's my fault. i know you're working hard for our future but you need to rest enough or your body won't take it." jihoon hugged junkyu even tighter, giving his back light rubs and leaving a few light kisses to his neck.

when they pulled away, junkyu was pouting and slouching, making him look so small and baby. jihoon groaned and complained, "kyu, you can't do this to me. my heart can't take it; it's about to burst!" junkyu's reply was to nod and continue staring at jihoon with his big eyes, pout still on his face.

jihoon's heart melted at the sight. it has been so many years of seeing this dumbass and he still melts at his every action. he smiled at junkyu before speaking up, "are you feeling better? if you are, you can be discharged already, but you cannot work for at least 5 days; doctor's orders." he held out a piece of paper, probably his medical certificate, and a bag of medicine.

junkyu nodded eagerly. he hated staying at hospitals because of the smell and also the atmosphere of it. jihoon let out a short laugh before standing up from the bed, both hands stretching out towards junkyu and the latter grabbed it excitedly. "let's go home after signing some paperwork."

🍀

the ray of sunlight shone through the gap between the curtains and onto junkyu's face, causing him to stir awake. today was a friday and normally he would've been up already after seeing jihoon off at the door with hugs and kisses and then doing his drafts or even serving drinks at the cafe. but jihoon told him "no working for the next whole week. i want you to relax and do things unrelated to work. i will know if you touch your computer or not." and junkyu wondered how he would whether he touched his computer if he was at work the while day in school.

he let out a yawn before preparing to sit up when suddenly a pair of arms that was already around him but he didn't realise suddenly pulled him towards him. junkyu opened his eyes in shock and was about to scream when the person spoke, "kyu-ah, where are you going? stay with me.."

what's jihoon doing at home at this time? he should already be teaching his second period class! 

"park jihoon! what are you doing? aren't you suppose to be in school already?" junkyu turned his body to face jihoon, slapping his cheeks lightly to wake him up. 

jihoon, still groggy from his sleep, tried opening his eyes a little but with much difficulty due to the sunlight, resulting in a cute nose scrunch that made junkyu's heart skip a beat. instead of replying junkyu, he pulled junkyu flat against his body and buried his face into his chest, letting out a groan.

"i forgot to tell you... i took a week off, and starting next week it's the year end semester break."

"but why?" junkyu pulled jihoon's head up from his chest to look at him in the eyes, confused.

"to look after you, dumbass." he sat up and junkyu followed suit. "no matter how much i love and trust you, my kyu, i really don't trust you on not working." 

junkyu opened his mouth to defend himself but his lip got sealed shut my jihoon's. 

his eyes widened in shock before pushing jihoon away, looking down with a blush on his face. "ji, we haven't brushed our teeth! and my breath stinks!" 

"pfft! no, it doesn't! i want another one." jihoon lifted his butt off the bed and leaned forward into junkyu, which caused the latter to fall flat on his back. 

"park ji- ya, you beast!" junkyu couldn't hide his blush so he attempted to look away and hide his face in his pillows. jihoon smiled slyly before leaning even lower and stopped himself just by junkyu's ear. 

"you're so cute, my kyu." he whispered, before giving it a light kiss and went back to sitting properly on the bed, pulling a very flustered junkyu upright. junkyu's head was still lowered and jihoon couldn't help but find him so endearing. he gently held junkyu's chin and lifted his face up, wanting to see the latter's blushing face. 

right before junkyu's face was almost facing jihoon, he suddenly pounced onto jihoon and tackled him back onto the bed. 

oh, how the tables have turned.

however, much to jihoons surprise, junkyu just laid on him with his arms wrapped around his neck, head tucked between jihoon's shoulder and neck, not moving at all.

"kyu? my kyu, are you alright? did i go too far? i'm sorry if i did! my kyu-"

"idiot."

jihoon was panicking a little and his hands just were just gently rubbing junkyu's back, trying to find a way to ease junkyu's anger(?)

"i'm sorry, kyu. i promise i won't-"

junkyu lifted his head up enough to look at jihoon in the eye, a smile radiating from his face. 

"i've missed this." he whispered before closing his eyes and leaning down, pressing his lips onto jihoon's. jihoon felt junkyu smile into the kiss and couldn't help but do the same. 

it has been months since they've woken up without one of them rushing off to work, most of the time being jihoon rushing to school and occasionally junkyu with his morning shifts at the cafe. they were so busy working hard for their future they forgot what was just in front of them to cherish. 

they finally parted and jihoon was back to his playful self, ruining the mood. "my kyu, weren't you the one who pushed me away saying we haven't washed up yet?" 

junkyu frowned and pouted, giving jihoon a light slap to his chest before rolling off him. 

"hmph! alright then, i'll go wash up myself." he hopped off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom in their bedroom, with jihoon jumping off the bed and hugging junkyu tightly from the back, giving him light kisses to the cheek and neck.

"i was just kidding, my kyu!" 

🍀

the restaurant was bustling with people, customers walking to their tables from the toilet, waiter and waitresses rushing around to get and serve orders. however, at one corner, it was peaceful, almost quiet. 

"normally i would've said something about you spending money so freely but i guess a slight top-up did manage to give us a very calm dinner." 

"of course, my kyu. anything for you." jihoon smiled lovingly at junkyu, who was looking at the small dining room in awe. "however, i didn't reserve this seat so we could get peace and quiet from the outside; it's to reduce the chaos that would be coming in about... 3 seconds." 

jihoon looked at the message that he just received. 

_hyunsuk: we're right outside the door!_

the door swung open and in came haruto, jeongwoo and hyunsuk. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUNKYU-HYUNG!" haruto and junkyu screamed their lungs out while hyunsuk tried his best to shut the door as fast as he could.

junkyu jumped and turned around, surprised to see the three of them. his eyes were wide open, and his head kept turning from looking at jihoon to the three of them and then back at jihoon.

junkyu immediately flew out of his seat and hugged the three of them tightly. 

"it's been so long... i've missed you guys."

"no, hyung! don't cry or i'll cry with you." jeongwoo pouted while hugging junkyu tightly.

jihoon stood up and walked over to them and crushed them, earning some groans from hyunsuk, haruto and jeongwoo. junkyu was too emotional to complain.

"junkyu-ah, don't cry. you'll look ugly in photos later." hyunsuk ruffled the teary-eyed boy's hair, which earned him a smile and a nod. 

they took their seats and almost immediately, haruto and jeongwoo started flipping through the menu, trying to find all of junkyu's favourite food to order. 

"yah, yah, you two. do you even have enough money for your own meals?" 

"of course! we've also saved up somemore so we could treat junkyu-hyung!" haruto stated, and jeongwoo nodded violently.

junkyu smiled at their words and jihoon just stared at him. he wasn't sure who was the lucky one on junkyu's birthday; junkyu smiling at everything because they made him happy, or jihoon getting seeing a smiling and happy junkyu the whole night.

hyunsuk caught jihoon and shook his head with a smile. "i guess some things never change, huh?" 

jihoon turned to look at hyunsuk who was grinning at him and sighed. "hyung, if it's about the dagger im shooting at kyu again..." 

"i was just joking, hoon. i was hoping you'd never get tired of it; the longer the better."

hyunsuk sighed as he looked at junkyu, haruto and jeongwoo excitedly picking what food to order. "i know you've been doing well and believe you will continue, but i just wanna say please look after junkyu well. and thank you, for always being there for him. i didn't trust you with his life years ago but right now, i'll trust you with all my heart, more than i trust myself." 

jihoon gave hyunsuk a few strong pats on his arm and a smile of relief, meaning hyunsuk could rest assured, junkyu would be very well taken care of. 

just at that moment, junkyu turned and looked at jihoon, giving him a bright smile before going back to bickering with jeongwoo and haruto about some dishes being too pricey.

"ah, fuck. sorry, hyung. i can't keep my words anymore."

hyunsuk's eyes widened with worry before jihoon explained himself, bringing a smile to his face.

"junkyu's smile will be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for enjoying this book and requesting for a part 2! i'm so glad yall enjoy this and i hope this chapter didn't disappoint! 
> 
> i have another story (possibly harukyu!) in my drafts which i have yet to complete but i'll try my best and complete it soon!


End file.
